Episode 22 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 22 is titled "Change! An Impossible Revival! The Name's Ginew!!". Summary Piccolo is amazed by Tagoma's power. Klilyn says that he's on a different level than the other soldiers they've fought. Gohan states that Tagoma has hidden power comparable to his at his best. Bulma and Jaco are in hiding and Bulma wonders if Tagoma can be defeated. Jaco says that it's five-on-one and Bulma realizes that he excluded himself from the equation. Tagoma is prepared for his first fighter so Piccolo steps up. Piccolo charges and punches him in the head but Tagoma is unfazed by the attack. He then rips off part of Piccolo's arm and gets several blows on him until Gohan aids Piccolo. Tagoma explains that he's been Freeza training partner for four months and has endured the pain Freeza inflicted on him, gaining a body as hard as steel. He also says that their elegant attacks have no means to harm him. In the distance, Gotenks arrives and drives into Tagoma and hits him in the crotch. Bulma is mad that Gotenks showed up by he says that he joined because he was sitting out while everyone else was having fun. Gotenks notices Freeza as their leader an challenges him to a battle. All of a sudden, Gotenks defuses which makes Freeza realize that Goten and Trunks are the offspring of Goku and Vegeta and they look similar to Gokou and Trunks. Goten and Trunks run towards Bulma and Jaco where they felt safe. Freeza demands that Tagoma gets up and kill Goten and Trunks along with the rest unless he would like to be killed. While Tagoma is still in pain on the ground, all of a sudden, Ginew shows up and writes "change" in an alien language on the ground. Tagoma reads that alien word and changes bodies with Ginew as a frog and he takes on the frog body and runs off. Ginew is relieved to be reborn again and approaches Freeza. Ginew explains to Freeza his struggles as a frog after being changed into one by the hands of Gokou. Ginew goes on to say that he's been awaiting for Freeza's return. Freeza is pleased to see Ginyu back in his forces. Ginew then approaches the warriors and powers up and recognizes Gohan because he was with Vegeta on Namecc. Ginew first attacks Tenshinhan then unleashes blows to Kamesennin, Piccolo, Klilyn, and Gohan. Ginew is pleased with the body he's in because of Tagoma's abilities. Piccolo realizes that Ginew has drawn more power than before and says that he cannot be beaten. Gohan takes on Ginew as his challenger. While this is transpiring, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten spent time trying to contact Whis with the strawberry sundae. Meanwhile, on Beerus's planet, Beerus is devouring pizza which is too his liking because of its greasy feel. Whis asks him if it was too early to send both Vegeta and Gokou to that place but Beerus counters saying that he needs them to get strong faster so he could use them as playmates. In that place, Vegeta and Gokou are struggling to move. Vegeta realizes that to move, they shouldn't let their energy leak out of their body. The pressure Vegeta realizes comes to the terms of god energy. Also, the heat reminds Goku and Vegeta of the Seishin to Toki no Heya. Gokou says that since time is faster than Earth's they have to find food but without knowing where to go, they go to Whis's staff as a guide. Back on Earth, Gohan challenges Ginew but is connecting hits to him because he slacked off training. Ginew takes control of the fight quickly and delivers several attacks to him. Gohan, out of desperate needs, transforms into a Super Saiyan which surprises both Freeza, Sorbet, and Ginew as well. Ginew is pleased that Gohan has more power and is ready to fight more. Gohan and easily overpowers Ginew in two hits. Gohan's conversation with Ginew sends Freeza into a sheer rage because it reminded him of his conversation with Gokou on Namecc. Freeza fires Death Beams into Gohan, leaving him in the dust. After Freeza fires off his last Death Beam to Gohan, Piccolo decides to take the beam instead of Gohan. Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Golden Freeza Arc Episodes